Pitter Patter - Cupitanie
by MissWolverine
Summary: Autorkou poviedky je Lara1221. S jej dovolením som Vám preložila túto krásnu jednorázovku o tom, ako sa Harry učí chodiť, s akousi nie veľmi dobrou pomocou od Záškodníkov.


Autorkou poviedky je Lara1221. S jej dovolením som Vám preložila túto krásnu jednorázovku o tom, ako sa Harry učí chodiť, s akousi nie veľmi dobrou pomocou od Záškodníkov.

Dúfam, že sa Jednorázovka bude páčiť :-)

Miss Wolverine

"Šteniatko! No tak maličký, poď k ockovi!" Sírius doširoka roztiahol náruč, dovoliac Harrymu, aby prišiel k nemu.

"Tichošľap, JA som jeho otec!" James sa šokovane obrátil na svojho priateľa.

"Ale ja som ten srandovnejší! Ty si to dieťa len splodil!" zaškeril sa Sírius.

"Sírius, je to moje dieťa-" vysvetľoval pompézne James, keď ohŕňal nosom a prehnane gestikuloval rukami.

"Dobre... " Sírius pretočil oči.

" - a ak bude chodiť, určite príde ku mne."

"Áno, jasné že príde... " súhlasil nonšalantne Sírius.

"Osobne si myslím, že príde ku mne, k normálnemu človeku zo zdravým rozumom," usmial sa Remus a sledoval ich podpichovanie, ktoré sa rovnalo prvákom na škole.

"Ja ti ukážem zdravý rozum, Námesačník -" Sírius sa teraz otočil na svojho ďalšieho priateľa a ukázal na neho prstom.

"Pretože ty o tom všetko vieš, že Tichošľap?" zaškeril sa James.

"Ó áno Potter? A kto teda sľúbil dievčaťu svojich snov, že si prestane doberať jej najlepšieho priateľa?" Sírius vypustil nespoločenský úškrn na Jamesovom zadrhávaní a nedostatku odpovede.

"No tak, Sírius, to nie je fér, ty si nenávidel Snapea rovnako ako James -" začal Remus svoju prednášku.

"Ale ja, ó Veľký Remus, som sa nepokúšal vyhrať svoju jedinú a pravú lásku!"

"Ale ja som ju dostal!" chytil sa aj James. "ŽE ÁNO, LILY?" prehodil cez rameno na svoju manželku v kuchyni.

"A čo, miláčik?"

"Len povedz áno!"

"Áno na čo, James?"

"Miluješ ma, alebo nie, ženská?"

"Neľúbim Ťa až tak, aby som povedala áno na otázku, ktorú nepoznám, obzvlášť keď sme dnes večer plánovali naše úžasné radovánky. Ten gauč vyzerá veľmi pohodlne, nemyslíš, drahý?"

"Fajn! Hádame sa o tom, či som ťa nakoniec dostal, alebo nie, dokonca aj potom čo som si doberal Snapea! A teraz si moja manželka! Takže som vyhral!"

"Vyhral?"

"No tak, Lily! Ja len srandujem! Iba som chcel trochu podpory! Začínajú ma tu ničiť!"

"Chovajte sa pred dieťaťom slušne, chlapci! A nechajte Jamesa na pokoji, pretože ak s ním dnes večer nebude zábava, zistíte, že to môže veľmi zle dopadnúť!"

"Cha!" James nasadil nafúkaný a spokojný úškrn. "Milujem ťa!" dodal a znova pozrel za rameno.

"Aj ja teba, James."

"Tá tvoja prekliata žena ťa podporuje... "

"Čo si povedal, Sírius?"

"Ale nič, Lily!"

"Vau, Evansová má super - nadzvukový sluch."

"Pre teba je to Potterová, Pettigrew... " usmial sa James.

"Celá táto konverzácia len dokazuje, žeby mal prísť ku mne." riekol Remus.

"To iste, maličký, strč palicu do blata!" odsekol Sírius.

"Aspoň mi moja palica nevzbĺkne ako slama!"

"Vieš, Tichošľap, má bod... "

"Červochvost, ešte jedna takáto poznámka a tá palica ti bude trčiť zo zad-"

"CHLAPCI! Sú tu deti!"

"Námesačník, sklapni! Si ako mizerná žalobaba! Veď ty preklínaš za hodinu oveľa viac než ja za deň!"

"O tom si nie som taký istý, Tichošľap... "

"Červochvost!"

"Hej, to nemôžem ani rozprávať!"

"Nie, keď táraš nezmysly Peter. Prepáč, ale v tomto som s Blackom," povedal James.

"LILY!"

"...áno, Peter?"

"Môžem rozprávať?!" zjačal.

Lily si vzdychal: "Samozrejme že môžeš, Peter. Nedovoľ, aby ťa týrali."

"Cha! Hovorím Vám, príde ku mne, pretože nie som osinou v zad-"

"Dávaj pozor na jazyk, Peter!"

"Cha!" To prišlo od ďalšieho Záškodníka.

Boli tak ponorený do hádky, že si nevšimli, ako Lily prišla z kuchyne a v bázni sleduje svojho malého chlapca.

"Stále si myslím, že je v jeho inštinkte, aby prišiel ku mne; má moje gény!"

"James, miláčik!" pokúšala sa Lily upútať pozornosť svojho manžela a jeho priateľov.

"V jeho inštinktoch je aj trocha života! To som zistil!"

"Sírius!"

"Myslel som, že je v jeho inštinktoch byť v bezpečí. A pri mne nebude ohrozený, to je isté."

"Remus, pozri!"

"Ja som obyčajný. To nevyžaduje veľa rozhodnutí!"

"Čuš, Peter-"

"CHLAPCI!"

"Čo je, Lily?" Stretla sa so štyrmi vzdychmi.

"Čo je?" otočila sa a civela na svojho manžela. "Tvoj syn, James! Pozri sa!"

Namierila prstom a Záškodníci zalapali.

Malý Harry sa pomaly narovnával na kolenách a zaklonil sa dopredu, keď sa pokúšal postaviť na nohy. Ale potkol sa, spadol dozadu na zadok a do očí sa mu nahnali slzy. Lily chcela pribehnúť k nemu, ale James ju zadržal, "Dokáže to aj sám, Lily. Ešte mu nemôžeme pomôcť. Je tak blízko! Poď, Harry!"

Harry vzhliadol do očí svojho otca. James sa usmieval a gestikuloval rukami k sebe. Tenké ruky si streli slzy z očí a Harry sa znovu pokúšal vstať. Trocha sa zapotácal ale ustál to. Dospelí tlieskali, povzbudzovali a usmievali sa a Sírius začal skandovať:

"No tak, maličký! Zvládneš to! Kráčaj! Kráčaj!"

Ostatní sa pripojili, "Kráčaj, Harry! Kráčaj, Harry, kráčaj!"

Harry sa chichotal na svojich rodičoch a ich šantení a bez rozmýšľania, sa rozbehol dopredu, len aby mohol byť vyzdvihnutý do náruče svojou mamou spôsobom, aký tak veľmi miloval. Položil jednu nohu pred druhú a robil to čoraz rýchlejšie a rýchlejšie a potlesk sa stával hlasnejší a hlasnejší.

James sledoval, ako sa jeho syn postavil a potom sa žiarivo usmial na skandovaní jeho a jeho priateľov predtým, než prakticky vbehol k jeho žene! Urobil iba jeden krok a potom v podstate šprintoval dopredu! To bolo nečakané. Harry padol do náruče svojej mamy a zachichotal sa, keď ho zdvihla a otočila sa s ním. James žiaril a hnal sa k svojej rodine, vyzdvihol ich a otočil sa s nimi. Pobozkal Lily na pery a vyhodil Harryho vysoko do vzduchu, predtým, než podal Harryho späť svojej žene a otočil sa k priateľom, šialene sa uškŕňajúc.

Sírius sa usmial, "Blahoželám, kamarát. Zdá sa, že matky to vedia najlepšie, že?"

James sa pozrel späť na svoju rodinu. Ako mohol mať také šťastie? "Áno. Myslím že áno," usmial sa.


End file.
